For Better, For Worse, Forever
by Victori
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo have started their Senior year in High School. All three of them are ready to make the best of their last year as
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Muhahaha!! I OWN Lizzie McGuire. I keep Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo in a glass box under my bed. This story is true from beginning to end! I promise you that…Muhahahahah!!!….What? You don't believe me…but, but why!? Oh…that's right. Lizzie McGuire isn't real…it's just a TV show. Gosh, I'm stupid. ~~~ You guys get that this is purely fictional? Good. No chance of suing me then. Thanks! ~~Victori  
  
  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo's voice was shaking. "Lizzie…did you hear me?! I said Miranda--."  
  
"Yes, Gordo!" Lizzie choked out, tears filling her eyes. "I heard you, you don't need to repeat it!" Lizzie paused. She tried to clear her voice, staring blankly at the wall at the foot of her bed. Why did Miranda go? They told her she'd be in trouble, they told her it was stupid. Why hadn't they stopped her? If they had stopped her this wouldn't have happened. She'd be fine… "Gordo?" she whispered. "Gordo…I--," she broke herself off as sobs overtook her body.  
  
"Lizzie? Sweetie," Gordo's own voice was choked with tears. "Talk to me…"  
  
"I—I need you to come here," she managed to force out. "I need you with me."  
  
"I'll be there in two seconds," Gordo declared before hanging up the phone.  
  
Lizzie stared at the receiver for a moment before gently placing it on the charger. What was she going to do now? 


	2. One Helluva Year

Disclaimer: Muhahaha!! I OWN Lizzie McGuire. I keep Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo in a glass box under my bed. This story is true from beginning to end! I promise you that…Muhahahahah!!!….What? You don't believe me…but, but why!? Oh…that's right. Lizzie McGuire isn't real…it's just a TV show. Gosh, I'm stupid. ~~~ You guys get that this is purely fictional? Good. No chance of suing me then. Thanks! ~~Victori  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda squealed as she spotted her best friend from down the hall. "Over here!" She jumped up and down so her small form could be seen over the huge mass of people crowding the corridor. "Lizzie! Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
Lizzie looked up from the sheet of paper in her hand to spot her best friend waving frantically at her from a good ten yards away. She grinned and waved back. "Hi, Miranda!" she called as she started to push her way through the swarm of lost, confused freshman and arrogant sophomores who thought they now knew everything. By the time she reached Miranda she was out of breath, and sweating, but was still smiling. She and Miranda embraced as they started talking excitedly, and compared their schedules.  
  
"Choir, Lunch, and Physics," Lizzie said triumphantly. "That's three out of the eight!" she declared.  
  
"Not bad," Miranda shrugged, still a little disappointed that they had gym and math at separate times. "Have you run into Gordo yet?"  
  
Lizzie folded her schedule and slipped it into the back pocket of her black leather flair pants. "No, not yet," she answered, her gaze slipping down the hall to look for the third person of their trio. "I wonder where he is," she murmured. "It's not like he isn't easy to pick out."  
  
"No kidding," Miranda chuckled. "At six four, who isn't?!" They laughed together as they scanned the hallway in front of them.  
  
"I wonder how ripped he is from boot camp," Lizzie chided. "I hope they didn't make him shave his hair."  
  
"Oh, they did," a deep, rumbling voice came from behind them. Both girls squealed as they did a 180 to face their friend.  
  
"Gordo!" the girls squealed together. Miranda was the first one in his arms, giving him a tight hug. "Oh my God! You look fantastic!" she cooed, tapping his chest. "What did they do to you!?" she didn't wait for him to answer before turning to Lizzie. "Doesn't he look great, Liz?"  
  
All Lizzie could do was stare with her jaw dropped. Gordo had left that June as himself: tall and skinny, with a full mop of curly brown hair. However he had come back tall and well toned with a baldhead, a sturdy stance and an air of confidence that surrounded him. Look good? He looked fantastic! Well, except for the hair part.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda prodded, elbowing her in the ribs. "You're drooling, it's just Gordo!"  
  
"What? Oh. Yeah, Gordo, you…you look terrific!" she finally managed to choke out. Too terrific, she thought. "Except," she façade a pouty face. "They cut off all your gorgeous hair!"  
  
"It's just hair, it'll grow back," Gordo grinned and held out his hand for the girl he had known since diaper days. "You look quite fantastic yourself, Liz Babe," he winked at her. "That life gaurding job must've agreed with you."  
  
Lizzie chuckled nervously as she felt color rise to her cheeks. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Cut it out! It's just Gordo! David Gordon…DIAPER BUDDY! "Yeah, I had a blast this summer," she chuckled. "The tan was just an added bonus."  
  
"Don't I get a hug, Lizzie?" Gordo whispered, watching her with amused eyes.  
  
"Wha—OH!" Lizzie threw herself into his arms and he pulled her close, burring his face in her hair. He'd always loved the smell of her hair. "Of course you do," she mumbled into his shirt. "You're my best friend."  
  
Miranda watched the two, amusement playing in the pretty features on her face. She had a feeling it was going to be one hell of a year. 


	3. Gordo!! Did you just ask Lizzie to Homec...

Disclaimer: Muhahaha!! I OWN Lizzie McGuire. I keep Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo in a glass box under my bed. This story is true from beginning to end! I promise you that…Muhahahahah!!!….What? You don't believe me…but, but why!? Oh…that's right. Lizzie McGuire isn't real…it's just a TV show. Gosh, I'm stupid. ~~~ You guys get that this is purely fictional? Good. No chance of suing me then. Thanks! ~~Victori  
  
  
  
Friends forever. That's what they had declared to each other at the end of their seventh grade year. That they would be friends forever, no matter what. And they had been tested the past five years, but between jobs, and boyfriends and girlfriends, between fights, harsh words and the silent treatment that had always come out on top. They still held onto each other, and they knew they always would.  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Miranda chided, waving a hand in front of Lizzie's face. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Where Lizzie always goes when she's spaced out, 'Randa," Gordo chuckled. "Lizzie Land!" Both teens broke into giggles when Lizzie finally snapped to attention.  
  
"Huh? What?" she asked, her blue eyes getting large when she realized they were laughing at her. "What did I do?!"  
  
"Nothing, Liz," Gordo sighed, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders and tweaking her nose with his thumb and forefinger. "We were just wondering if you were going to join us for lunch, or stare across the room for the entire period."  
  
"I uh, I--," Lizzie broke herself off. Since when did Gordo touching her affect her ability to form words?  
  
"Just say 'yes,' Lizzie," Miranda smiled. "We're going to go sit outside and eat, c'mon," she motioned for the two to follow her, grinning. They would make the cutest of couples; she thought and actually giggled out loud.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Gordo asked. Lizzie and he were still walking behind her, and he still had his arm around her. Well isn't this interesting, Miranda's thoughts twirled. I think we may have a romance starting here…  
  
"Oh…nothing," she shrugged, answering Gordo's question. Lizzie looked at her best girlfriend questionably before pulling away from Gordo and sitting on the ground under the large oak tree that was their tradition. Lizzie missed the hurt expression on Gordo's face, but Miranda sure didn't.  
  
They settled into their usual lunch routine, trading food and nipping off each other's plates while making idle conversation about nothing in particular. Lizzie took this time to study her two best friends. All three of them had changed so much since their junior high years, Gordo probably the most. Miranda had stayed almost her exact same height: five foot one, while she herself had grown to five six. Gordo, who had been shorter then Lizzie until their freshman year in high school had shot from five four to six for in less then eight months. Where Miranda had stayed tiny and cute, Lizzie had grown mature and beautiful. Gordo had gone from a boy to a man.  
  
So why is it just now that I'm noticing that Gordo is no longer a boy, Lizzie wondered, chewing thoughtfully on her turkey and swiss cheese sandwich. Because you never wanted to notice before…a nagging voice answered her own thoughts.  
  
"So!" she declared out loud. "Who are the prospects for Homecoming this year?"  
  
"Date prospects?" Miranda questioned. "Hopefully Jeremy Adams, oh is he so hot or what?!" she squealed.  
  
"So hot," Lizzie agreed, grinning. "Gordo? Yours?"  
  
"I…I um, I don't know yet," he stammered, not looking up from his bag of Cheetos. "I just…" he shrugged, not wanting to finish his sentence. "I dunno. You?"  
  
Lizzie gaze immediately dropped also. "I'm not sure yet either," she answered honestly. "I just, don't know how he'll receive it."  
  
Gordo forced his gaze up from the ground. "Any guy would be lucky to go with you, Liz," he chuckled nervously. "I know I'd be honored."  
  
"Gordo!!" Miranda cried. "Did you just ask Lizzie to Homecoming!?"  
  
"What?!" Gordo shot a look at Miranda that could have killed a Rottweiler. "No! Of course no--," he broke himself off when he noticed Lizzie gaze on him. "Unless you'd want to go with me?" he made himself say. I'm going to kill Miranda for that, he promised himself. I wanted to ask her in a special way.  
  
Gordo noticed the blush that filled Lizzie's cheeks as her jaw dropped and her gaze lowered. "It's okay if you don't, Liz…" he trailed off, praying to God above that she said yes.  
  
"No!" Lizzie eyes shot up once again. "No, Gordo, I'd love to go with you," she smiled then, and her whole face lit up. It was all Gordo could do not to grab her by the shoulders and kiss that sensuous mouth until it was bruised and swollen.  
  
Instead he just grinned. "Great! It's a date!"  
  
"Ooh!" Miranda chided. "Lizzie and Gordo—ow!" she broke off as both her friends attacked her from each side. 


End file.
